Leopardstar's Choice
Leopardstar’s Choice = Prologue = The cold wind blew against Leopardfur’s pelt. The spotted she-cat thought to herself, thank StarClan RiverClan cats grow such thick coats. Leopardfur was still stricken with grief. Crookedstar’s death had hurt all of RiverClan, as he had been one of the greatest leaders that the elders remembered, kind, strong, and brave. Leopardfur struggled to recall Hailstar, leader of RiverClan before Crookedstar. Now Hailstar would be reunited with his past deputy in StarClan. Leopardfur knew that this day was going to come sooner or later. She had been chosen as deputy, and now it was her time to become leader. Mudfur, the medicine cat, walked ahead of Leopardfur, gazing out towards Highstones, his mind already far far away. It hurt Leopardfur to see Mudfur this way. He was her father, after all, and had given up the life of a warrior. He’ll be there with me when I receive my nine lives, she thought, so maybe he thinks he’ll see Brightsky? Leopardfur strained to think of her mother. She had died when Leopardfur was only a kit. But Mudfur told her about Brightsky, saying she was kind, brave, and gentle, just like Leopardfur. But that was when Leopardfur was an apprentice. Now, whenever Mudfur would speak about Brightsky, or about when Leopardfur was a kit, Leopardfur would ignore him, thinking, he chose the life of a medicine cat, so why does he only talk about his past life? Leopardfur heard Mudfur say something. “What?” she screeched over the howling wind. Mudfur walked back towards Leopardfur. “Your mother will be very proud of you.” he said. Leopardfur groaned. “I know what you’re thinking.” Mudfur countered. “But I still love Brightsky, and I still love you too. Being a medicine cat does not mean you can’t love, it just means your love will be shared for your whole Clan, and that is what I do, because RiverClan is now my kin.” Leopardfur was moved by her father's words, and looked at her paws as they approached Mothermouth. The cold Leaf-Bare wind tugged at her fur, as she took a step forwards towards the massive cave. Leopardfur stopped in her tracks. She had been to Mothermouth as an apprentice, but she did not remember the gaping darkness that would soon swallow her whole. Leopardfur slowly placed her paw on the shadows of the cave, and it immediately disappeared. Leopardfur slowly stepped fully into the cave, Mudfur close behind her. The darkness engulfed her, and Leopardfur gasped as she felt a tunnel close around her. “Feel around with your whiskers.” she heard Mudfur say. She sensed where the sides of the tunnels were, and padded forwards, every few seconds checking that she had been going in the right direction. Leopardfur saw a light ahead of her, and she trotted that way, her path becoming more clear every second. She froze as she entered the largest room of the cave, as the moon slowly came out from behind the clouds, and lit up a huge stone, making it shine like a star. “The Moonstone.” Leopardfur breathed, as Mudfur padded up to her. “Press your nose to it, and StarClan will come to you.” he instructed. Leopardfur pressed her nose to the cold, smooth stone, and she slowly closed her eyes. StarClan will come to me, she thought, as she drifted off to sleep. “Wake up, sleepyhead.” meowed a humorous voice. Leopardfur looked up at a small black she cat with deep blue eyes. “Shimmerpelt!” she meowed, as she touched noses with her foster mother. “Oh, I am so glad I had raised you so well, you have grown so much.” she said. She leaned close to Leopardfur, and whispered, “I give you a life for gentleness. Don’t hurt those when you have no reason.” Shimmerpelt licked Leopardfur’s head, and Leopardfur felt like a kit being prepared by her mother for her apprentice ceremony. “Do not create pain, when you can show them kindness. Be gentle, Leopardfur, for those who are gentle will have only good things come to them” Shimmerpelt rested her chin on Leopardfur’s head, as a jolt shook Leopardfur. The pain was unbearable. If this is how it is to receive a life, I don’t know if my clanmates will be welcoming a living leader!, Leopardfur thought. Shimmerpelt walked away, and Leopardfur suddenly noticed the huge crowd of cats. StarClan! She recognized so many, as she moved her head from side to side to see them all. She felt something nudge her shoulder, and she turned around, to see Mudfur staring at her, looking behind Leopardfur. Leopardfur turned around to see a small brown and ginger kit, his stubby flame colored tail held high in the air like a leader. “I am Troutkit!” The kit squealed excitedly. Leopardfur looked questioningly at the small cat. “I’m your brother.” he said. Leopardfur gasped. She knew she had been in a litter of four, and three of her siblings died. “How are you named?” she asked. Mudfur had never told her anything about Brightsky telling him a name. “Brightsky was going to name me this, but she was too weak, so StarClan accepts of me being Troutkit!” Troutkit puffed his chest out, trying to look big. “I give you a life for trust.” Troutkit said. “Always trust your clanmates. They are all your family. Trust StarClan as well. They are watching over you, and you must always believe that.” Leopardfur felt like she was on fire. The heat scorched her, but also gave her a sensation that if StarClan willed her to go through this to become a leader, she must trust that they are right. Troutkit tried to find a way to rest his chin on Leopardfur, but his chin slid down everywhere, as there was no good place. He stood on his hind legs for a moment, just long enough for him to lick Leopardfur’s soft chest fur. A new cat approached Leopardfur. Leopardfur took a closer look at the cat, a gray tabby she-cat, smelling of the nursery. “You may not remember me too well.” the cat said. “But I am Willowbreeze.” Willowbreeze became silent, as if giving Leopardfur time to remember her. Leopardfur suddenly recognized the gray tabby cat as Crookedstar’s mate. “I’m ready to receive my life.” she said to Willowbreeze. “I give you a life for faith in what you know is right.” Willowbreeze said. “I was taken back from WindClan because my clanmates knew that it was right, and that I belonged in RiverClan. Look at all the good that has happened from that.” Leopardfur was prepared when she felt like she was being crushed by a tree. But the pain soon lifted. This was what all the faith felt like. Pushing the tree away to do what is right. Willowbreeze rested her muzzle on Leopardfur’s head. “Always have faith.” she whispered. A dark ginger cat approached her, a huge tom with broad shoulders. “Oakheart!” Leopardfur mewed. Oakheart had been deputy before Leopardfur, and was Crookedstar’s brother. “I give you a life for courage.” he meowed. “Always have courage, even in the darkest times, it will be there for you, to help you bring back the light.” The pain that came from receiving the life was worse than ever before. It shocked her out of her fur, making Leopardfur fall to the ground, and groan until the pain finally released its grip on her. Oakheart rested his muzzle on top of Leopardfur’s head. “My brother made the right choice. You will be a wonderful leader, Leopardfur.” Leopardfur saw Oakheart rejoin the crowd of StarClan cats, as a ginger and white cat approached her. Leopardfur had almost expected this cat. But not quite. “Brightsky?” she mewed hoarsely. “Yes it is.” said Brightsky. She looked behind Leopardfur, her eyes full of sorrow as her gaze met Mudfur’s. “I give you a life for love.” she said, her eyes sad and full of emotion. “Use it for all of RiverClan, because you are their mother now.” Leopardfur braced herself for pain, and was surprised when only a gentle warmth passed over her. She let herself relax, until she was jolted up by a feeling like she was hit by a huge gust of wind. As Brightsky placed her muzzle on Leopardfur’s head, she added, “Love may seem so warm and gentle, but it is as fierce as a whole clan fighting to survive.” The next cat was a white she-cat with black spots all over her pelt, smelling of herbs and honey. “I am Brambleberry. I taught your father the medicine cat ways.” she said. “I give you a life for mentoring. Teach the apprentices well. They are the future of the clan, becoming the next warriors.” Leopardfur felt like she was being trampled, as she heard apprentices speaking to their mentors. Leopardfur looked out at the StarClan cats, noticing some apprentices. Poor cats, she thought. They had their whole lives ahead of them. Brambleberry pressed her muzzle into Leopardfur’s cheek, and whispered into her ear, “You’re just like your father.” A gray tom came up to Leopardfur. “I am Hailstar.” he said, and Leopardfur recognized the leader she had barely knew. “I give you a life for mercy.” he announced. “Give this to all your enemies. They shouldn’t have to go through too many battles over a disagreement. Show them mercy, and you will get it in return.” Hailstar had to crouch down to put his chin on Leopardfur’s head, and as he did, Leopardfur felt only warmth. This is what it feels like to be given mercy, she thought. A silver tabby cat walked up to Leopardfur. Her silver and black fur shone as she became more recognizable. This was not a cat Leopardfur had expected to see. “Silverstream?” Leopardfur said. “Yes, Leopardfur.” Silverstream said. “I give you a life for believing in yourself. Whatever you think is right is right. Whatever you want to do, you do.” Leopardfur suddenly had the energy to do anything, to be anyone, she just had to believe. A sturdy brown and tan tabby tom approached her. “Crookedstar!” Leopardfur meowed. “Oh, I knew that this day would come.” Crookedstar said. “I give you a life for nobility. Use it to make RiverClan strong, to show them that you are the right leader. To show all the clans that when RiverClan has you that they are strong.” Leopardfur howled as the pain hit her. She could see Mudfur twitching behind her. He doesn’t want to see his daughter in so much pain. “Welcome, Leopardstar!” Crookedstar called out. Leopardstar looked out at all the StarClan cats, and thought, I am Leopardstar, and nothing can stop me now. = Chapter One = Leopardstar stalked along the ShadowClan border. She knew that RiverClan did not share a border with ShadowClan. If felt strange to be there, as she didn’t smell ShadowClan scent that often. The new scent filled her mouth as her jaws stayed parted, as she drank in the unusual scent. Leopardstar barely recognized the scent, as she only smelled it at Gatherings. The scent was overwhelming, and soon Leopardstar found herself stranded in a place she had never seen before. “Tiger and leopard…” whispered a voice. Leopardstar turned around, but nobody was there. Leopardstar parted her jaws, but sensed nothing. She heard a twig snap behind her. “Where am I!” she called out to a cat that might be there. “Hush, Leopardstar!” hissed a voice. Leopardstar looked behind her, only to see a brown and tan tabby tom with a twisted jaw. “Crookedstar! Where are we?” Leopardstar asked her former leader. Crookedstar’s face turned grim. “The border between StarClan and the Dark Forest.” he muttered. “The ShadowClan you smelled was a Dark Forest cat passerby, that still smells of its old clanmates.” Leopardstar nodded at Crookedstar. “Why am I here?” she asked him. Crookedstar’s eyes glanced at the Dark Forest. “Beware the cat who stands on bones. Beware the cat who fights to the death. Beware the cat who has no code.” Leopardstar froze. “A cat who has no code? This can’t be a Clan cat.” Leopardstar said. “They are not worthy of being a Clan cat.” Crookedstar corrected. “Not worthy.” Leopardstar’s thought whirled around in her head. Who is not worthy of being a Clan cat, but is? Leopardstar shook her head. “Crookedstar, there has never been an enemy like this ever before.” she argued with him. “There is now.” he answered solemnly. Leopardstar did not want to believe the StarClan cat. But she knew that StarClan was supposed to guide the living cats, and that they would never be wrong. Leopardstar was frightened of the oncoming danger. Nothing had ever happened like this before. She had had many peaceful moons as leader of RiverClan, as the fish were plentiful and border skirmishes were rare. She saw Crookedstar backing away into bushes, with green leaves on them, the sun shining behind him. “I must return to StarClan.” he said. “That is all I can tell you. Fear that cat, because with them they only bring death.” “Don’t go!” Leopardstar called to him, but the StarClan cat was gone. Leopardstar rushed through the bushes, and when she emerged, she saw broad daylight, streams, trees, and cats. A large gray figure pounced on Leopardstar. “Hailstar!” Leopardstar called out. “Leopardstar, you can’t be here. Crookedstar has told you all he can!” Hailstar explained. A familiar ginger and brown kit rushed up to Leopardstar. “But I want to play with her!” Troutkit complained. Brightsky approached Troutkit and grabbed him by the scruff, and gently dragged him to two other kits. My siblings, Leopardstar thought. Suddenly, darkness came, and Leopardstar felt her head crash to the ground. “Leopardstar!” Leopardstar raised her head to look at a tall grey cat staring down at her. “Leopardstar?” Leopardstar arched her back in a stretch, as she recognized the grey tom as her deputy, Stonefur. “Good morning, Stonefur. Sorry I’m late to wake up.” she said. “No, Leopardstar. It’s the middle of the night. Something's happening with the two.” Stonefur informed her. Leopardstar knew exactly what Stonefur meant by “the two”. The two were Featherpaw and Stormpaw, children of Silverstream and Graystripe, who were still with RiverClan along with Graystripe. Leopardstar groaned, as she walked outside, no longer surprised by the darkness. “Are they missing?” Leopardstar asked Stonefur. “Yes.” Stonefur said. Leopardstar groaned once more. She had no wish to search for half-clan nuisances, but they were clanmates. Leopardstar looked at Stonefur. “Why didn’t you send out others already?” she asked her deputy. “We don’t want gentler people doing the job.” Stonefur answered. “I was going to send Mistyfoot, but you know how she’d be on them. She’d bring them back, and fluff up their nests, tell them a little story, and make sure they get to sleep.” Leopardstar suppressed a mrrow of amusement. Stonefur knew a lot about his sister! Leopardstar entered the apprentices den, and she sniffed the moss. She got the scent, and tracked them out of their den, and out of camp. “What do we do now, Stonefur?” Leopardstar asked breathlessly. “We follow them.” Stonefur said. Leopardstar pressed her nose to the soft reeds as she found herself in the forest part of RiverClan territory. She followed the scent all the way to the river. “What are they doing out here!” she hissed under her breath. She could hear Stonefur following Leopardstar, as Leopardstar approached the edge of the river. She looked up and down the sides of it until she spotted a dark grey pelt. She silently approached the grey cat, crouched, and pounced. “Hey! Hey! Off!” Stormpaw screeched. A lithe silver and black figure lunged at Leopardstar, but Stonefur gripped Featherpaw in her scruff before she could land a hit. “Hey! Get off of me!” Stormpaw yowled again. Leopardstar got off the apprentice. “You sneak out of camp, and you are upset because I pin you down. Why were you out of camp!” Stormpaw and Featherpaw looked at their paws. Stormpaw looked reluctant to say anything. “We just wanted to look across the river!” Stormpaw wailed. “We just wanted to see ThunderClan territory!” Leopardstar heard the sound of reeds under feet, as a shimmering grey cat rushed out of the trees. “Mistyfoot!” Leopardstar yowled. “What are you doing here!” MIstyfoot rushed up to the apprentices side. “Leopardstar! Be gentle on them!” Mistyfoot meowed. Leopardstar detected a cat on the other side of the river. “Hide!” she hissed. The RiverClan cats crouched down in the whispering reeds, as a ginger cat emerged from the ThunderClan forest. “Fireheart!” Stormpaw whispered. Fireheart stared across the river blankly.“He’s missing Graystripe.” Featherpaw observed. “Let’s go!” Stonefur hissed. The cats ran back to RiverClan camp. When they arrived, cats had already gathered. A small black cat looked at Featherpaw. “Where were you?” he asked, then said a bit quieter, “I want to give you this.” The cat beckoned to a feather at his feet. Featherpaw gently picked up the feather. “I’ll put this in my nest. It’s so beautiful.” Featherpaw said to the black cat. She went into the apprentices den. MIstyfoot purred at the small black cat. “Reedpaw.” she said. Leopardstar recalled that Reedpaw was Mistyfoot’s last surviving kit. Primrosepaw had died recently, killed by a badger. Pikepaw had tried to protect her, but he died as well. And Perchkit caught a huge bought of fever after being in a flood, and had died that very same day. Leopardstar watched as Stormpaw trailed behind Stonefur as they went outside to go hunting. “Hey Stonefur!” Leopardstar called to him. “Are the patrols organized?” “Yes!” Stonefur replied, as they disappeared into the reeds. Mistyfoot and Featherpaw were practicing battle moves in the clearing. Leopardstar looked around her camp. All seemed well. But all was not well across the river. = Chapter Two = Leopardstar lay down in her soft mossy bed. “I got you!” she heard Featherpaw yowl in triumph. “Come on!” Reedpaw said back grumpily. “Hey! Over here Featherpaw!” Stormpaw called to his sister. Leopardstar curled her tail around her muzzle. She was exhausted after yesterday. She had had to fish Stormpaw out of the river. He had fell in while hunting fish, and his swimming skills were still not top notch. After all, he was more like his father, more keen to stalking through the forest, less keen to get his paws wet. Featherpaw, however, was much like her mother. Her fishing skills were as precise as any pure RiverClan cat, her coat thick, and her swimming skills sometimes exceeded Reedpaw’s. Leopardstar tried to block out the sound of the apprentices. She heard a cat enter her den. Leopardstar looked up at a furry, dark gray cat. “Leopardstar? Mistyfoot told me something happened with Featherpaw and Stormpaw last night.” Graystripe said. “They snuck out of camp.” Leopardstar simply answered him. Graystripe quietly exited the leaders den. Leopardstar knew that she would have to get up from her den eventually, so she arched her back in a stretch, and walked out into camp. Stormpaw tumbled over onto in a heap on the ground. Mistyfoot and Stonefur stood proudly watching them. Suddenly, Leopardstar remembered something very important. Reedpaw was her apprentice! She to where the apprentices were. “Reedpaw!” she meowed. “Let’s, uh, go hunting?” she said sheepishly. “Sure!” Reedpaw said enthusiastically. Reedpaw’s black coat was still downy like a kits, and his eyes were filled with the energy of a kit playing mossball, not a warrior feeding his Clan. Leopardstar looked down at her apprentice. She would have wanted someone nobler, and she knew Mistyfoot and Stonefur were better fits for The Two. And after much observation, BLackclaw, the other option for mentoring Reedpaw besides Leopardstar herself, had been narrowed down to be Reedpaw's father, so Leopardstar assigned herself the task of mentoring the young apprentice. Leopardstar led Reedpaw into the woods and to the river to fish. “Go on. Fish.” Leopardstar instructed him. Reedpaw sat by the river, casting no shadow on the river. A trout swam by, and Reedpaw swiped at it with his paw, hooking its skin with his claws. He picked it up, and slammed it down on the ground. The slippery fish escaped his grasp, and flopped down to the river. Leopardstar did not want to lose any prey, so she jumped into the river, and as the fish fell into the water, Leopardstar caught it in her mouth. She clambered out of the river, placed the dead fish on the ground, and shook out her wet pelt. “I- I’m so sorry, L-Leopardstar. I-I’ll make up for it.” Reedpaw stammered. “You better.” Leopardstar grunted. Reedpaw proceeded to catch fish, as Leopardstar sat down in the shade of a maple tree. Leopardstar thought about the dream she had had. Not worthy of being a Clan cat, but is... Leopardstar's thoughts wandered, as she watched Reedpaw catch a trout, and a few minnows. Leopardstar decided she would hunt in the small forest. There were a few voles and mice, and she knew she might get on Stormpaw’s good side if she gave him a “furry meal” and not a “slimy slug fish”. She caught a whiff of mouse, and began to follow it’s scent trail, until the small, brown critter came into view. Leopardstar got into a crouch, and slowly stalked the mouse. She froze, then leaped onto the mouse. She snapped its neck to kill it, and carried it back to the river. She dropped it next to Reedpaw's two big fish, and three minnows. “Is that for Stormpaw?” Reedpaw asked. “If he gets it from the pile.” Leopardstar informed him. “Oh.” he said. “I’ll tell him when we get back.” Reedpaw carried the minnows and one other fish, while Leopardstar carried the mouse and the other fish.